


The Wedding!

by heyyoungblood



Series: Bucky/Reader ~ One-shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two Of "Marry Me"<br/>Its the wedding day of Bucky/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding!

The next day you and bucky had told everyone you were engaged. You guys got a handful of congratulations. Natasha had offered to help with the wedding planning and stuff. You agreed to her offer. So you guys got on that a few days later and and month later your wedding was planned. You were going to have a simple marriage. You guys were going to go to a church and get married. The reception was going to be held at the same place.  
  
And here you are walking down the aisle. You were wearing a long white simple but beautiful dress. everyone gasped when they saw you. People were taking pictures. They obviously thought you were beautiful. You walked up in front of Bucky and held his hands.  
  
"Your beautiful (y/n)" he whispered to you.  
  
You smiled at him and turned your attention to what the officiant was saying. Then back to Bucky,  
  
"Do you (y/n) take James to be your husband?" The officiant asked you.  
  
You looked at Bucky and smiled. "I do".  
  
The officiant turned to Bucky "and James do you take (y/n) to be your wife?"  
  
Bucky grinned at "I do".  
  
The officiant smiled. " by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
  
Bucky grinned and pulled you in for a kiss. It was long and sweet. He held your waist and your hands were around his neck. You guys were lost in the moment. He pulled a and you guys walked hand in hand down the aisle. Everyone congratulated you guys and gave you hugs. Bucky and you walked down a few halls the room where the reception was being held.  
  
Everyone was there gathered around a table as they watched you and Bucky cut the cake. He placed your hand on top of his and you guys cut the first piece. He was about to place it on a plate but instead he smeared the cake in your cheek.  
  
You gasped "Bucky!"  You said to him and started cracking up in laughter.  
  
You smirked and grabbed as piece of cake. When he was to busy laughing you smeared it all over his face. He laughed  even harder and you joined him.  
  
"(Y/n), Bucky” Natasha said and you both turned to look at her.  
  
She was holding a camera pointing it towards the two of you. "Smile." She said.  
  
You both smiled and then started laughing again. He pulled you in for a kiss. He pulled away "I love you, (y/n)."  
  
You smiled sweetly at him "I love you too". You said.  
  
You guys danced and laughed and joked away. It was finally time for you to leave for your honeymoon. You guys were going to a hotel for the night a luxurious hotel. There was a pool and a lot more. You and Bucky are going to have the best week ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
